


We're Made For Eachother

by Akiras_Talking_Cat



Series: ~Kagesuga Week 2020~ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, KageSuga Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Kageyama is kinda crazy ngl, M/M, Yandere, Yandere Kageyama, angst but not really, idk read the story, kgsgweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiras_Talking_Cat/pseuds/Akiras_Talking_Cat
Summary: KGSG Day 3: AngstKageyama doesn't know how to properly love someone. Sugawara unintentionally encourages Kageyama's odd behavior.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ~Kagesuga Week 2020~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	We're Made For Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> Day three time! Okay so yeah I'm suuuper late for this one, plus I didn't do day 2 but if you want an in depth explanation then look at the notes at the end please and thank you. Am I still doing Kagesuga week in October? Hell yeah I am. I don't know if this counts as "angst" but I'm really bad at that and plus I haven't seen any yandere Kageyama x Suga so I decided to try my hand at that! Anyway hope you like it!

What defines love? Why is it that love is unfair to most? You must think to yourself, is that person the perfect one for me? The one I'll spend all my life with? What if you think so, but they don't? They're the perfect person for you, so why is it that they don't want you the way you want them?

Tobio had never really understood the whole "having a crush" thing. He had never felt anything like that before, so he just assumed it was just a small aspect of life he could easily gloss over. In middle school he would see girls fawn over his teammate Oikawa, so he automatically associated those over dramatic reactions to love. He didn't like how love worked if he was being honest.

Because of his poor understanding of the concept of love, the unfamiliar feeling hit him extra hard when he met Sugawara Koshi, the one who he would soon fully convince himself was the love of his life.

He didn't plan on coming to Karasuno at first. Going to Karasuno wasn't exactly a bad thing, just a little unexpected. It was a nice school with an okay gym so he wasn't upset or anything. That being said, he was annoyed that that short orange kid also decided to go. He sure was irritating.

Despite his bad luck with Hinata, he was eager to see his new teammates. He didn't hear much about Karasuno so he simply assumed the players were average at best. When Tobio saw three upperclassmen walking towards them, someone caught his eye.

He had fluffy grey hair with brown eyes that seemed to be sparkling. When they made eye contact he began to notice a rapid change in his behaviour.

He had never felt such a strong wave of emotions just from seeing somebody's face. Locking eyes with him was confusing, he felt himself begin to heat up as his stomach began hosting a full on festival, his insides tossing and turning with all it's organ friends. He was conflicted. 

On one hand, he wanted to walk right up to him and figure out why he was so fucking handsome. On the other hand, he felt like running far away from this insanely gorgeous person to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. Then again both options required him to move, something that his body apparently wasn't capable of now.

If his looks weren't breathtaking enough, his voice just made everything worse. It was unlike anything Tobio had heard before. His voice was heavenly, was anybody else hearing what he was? His voice was soft, but not like a meek and timid kind of soft you know? He sounded way too perfect and to be completely honest it kind of freaked Tobio out. It was like his mind shut down and his brain melted into a pile of nothingness. The only thing working was his eyes that kept staring at the boy, making everything ten times harder to function. 

For reasons unknown to himself, Tobio desperately wanted the boy to like him. Being kicked out of the volleyball club wasn't exactly the best first impression. Going home that night, Tobio's mind was filled with in fact two things instead of one.

Volleyball and Sugawara.

Staying up all night pondering why this gorgeous boy won't leave his mind probably wasn't good for his health. Whatever he tried to think about always ended up circling back to Sugawara. How will it feel to play volleyball with (Sugawara) a real high school team? That is, if he wins and gets to set. Will he get to set for Sugawara? He has a really cute name. What position does he play? He's probably a really good player. Does he like milk? Why does he look like a prince? What if Tobio forgets his face?

The long night led to the conclusion that Tobio needed a picture of Sugawara. You know, for research purposes. There was just something about the silver haired boy that made Tobio eager to snap a photo and keep it to look at whenever he wanted.

Going to school that day, Tobio kept a look out for Sugawara. He just needed one picture that was all.

"Oh, Kageyama-kun, hey!" Sugawara said as he approached a frozen Tobio. "We've never talked just us have we? I'm Sugawara Koushi, but you probably already know that. You're welcome to call me Suga if you want! I saw you play in middle school, you're crazy talented." He was smiling, it was too much for Tobio's little heart. He wanted to run away that instant, but decided it would probably make him look weird.

"Th..thanksh.." Tobio awkwardly said. Apparently his bashful answer made Sugawara laugh. "You seem tense, I'm not intimidating am I? Just kidding, I know you're way more intimidating than I could ever be! I'm excited for you and Hinata-kun to join the team. Well, if you win I guess, but Daichi's just being harsh. You do need to work on your teamwork though, and I don't mean that in a rude way!"

Tobio nodded quickly, trying his best to not to stare at Sugawara's face and make him uncomfortable. "So, what position do you play..?" 

"Believe it or not, I'm a setter. Karasuno's one and only! Well, I suppose not anymore huh?" His laugh was really beautiful, Tobio wanted to record it and listen to it forever. Plus he's a setter! They already had so much in common..

Tobio was stressing over getting a picture so in a panic he said, "Can I please take a picture of you!!?" Sugawara looked over in confusion, but the smile still stayed on his face. "You want a picture of me? Why?"

Tobio silently cursed himself as he tried and failed to come up with a convincing excuse. "Research purposes.."

"A little weird, but okay!" Sugawara said as he laughed. Tobio fumbled with his phone before holding it up to take a picture. Sugawara simply smiled and held up a peace sign. "Thank you Sugawara-san!"

Their conversation was short lived, Tobio barely spoke another two words before saying goodbye and stumbling away holding his phone tightly. He didn't think about asking the other hundreds of questions he came up with the previous night, but at least he got what he came for in the end. He didn't know why he wanted it so badly, but he figured that one picture would make him feel better.

Well, he felt better for a little bit. The picture was beautiful of course, how could it not be? But even though Tobio had what he wanted he still had this weird uncontrollable urge to get another one. Only another picture to see him from a different angle, you know, because he was very handsome and his face needed to be reserved in Tobio's memory. But flat out asking for another was weird.

His conclusion was to sneak a photo during practice. That way everyone will be distracted while he gets to take his picture of Sugawara. Yeah. Not creepy at all. This is normal to do when you can't find out why the hell your mind is clouded by the most handsome person in the universe.

Tobio waited for everyone to turn their attention to something else before whipping out his phone camera and quickly snapping one, two, okay three photos. They weren't exactly photographer level but to Tobio any picture with Sugawara was perfect.

Okay so he may or may not have snapped a few more in the next few days.

Even with having all these photos he couldn't shake the weird feelings. He didn't need photos, he needed answers. He decided to go to the source of the problem, Sugawara himself. He explained his feelings, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to say that Sugawara was causing Tobio to feel weird.

"Well, based on what you're describing Kageyama-kun, I think you're in love. Have you ever been in love before?" Tobio shook his head. "Huh, it sounds like this person is very special if they really make you feel this way for the very first time. I mean, it sounds like you've fallen pretty deep. Care to tell me who the lucky person is? I won't tell, I swear!" Sugawara was smiling while looking at a red faced Tobio. "I'm in love.." He quietly muttered to himself, trying to put two and two together.

When Sugawara didn't get a response he decided to gloss over the question. "Well whoever it is I'm sure they love you just as much as you love them! You should take a little time to get familiar with your feelings and then confess to them, I can't find a reason why they'd say no!"

Tobio continued to sit there, connecting the dots.

He was…

i n

L **O** V **E**

He was in love. It made sense now. His urge to snap five billion pictures of Sugawara was love. His desperate wanting to stay by his side twenty four hours was love. His long sleepless nights thinking about him and only him was love. His plans to find out where he lives so he could walk inside uninvited and cuddle in his bed so the wonderful smell of him would be all he could think about was love! Tobio's feelings were justified. 

To make things even better, not only were his feelings made clear but so were Sugawara's. Due to Tobio's misunderstanding of his words, he concluded when you love someone they must love you back. That's how it works, which means Sugawara must love him too! Does.. Does he stay up all night thinking about Tobio? He did say there wouldn't be a reason for his crush to say no right? Everything made sense now.

Sugawara didn't know it yet, but he just made a **very** big mistake. 

********

********

Tobio often enjoyed eavesdropping on the conversations Sugawara participated in. Not only did he get to learn more about him, but he also learned about the others he talked to. He hated the ones who flirted with his senpai. They should know their place, it was obvious that Kageyama was the only one for him.

His twisted view of love grew a little violent in the next few weeks. Seeing Hinata get praised by Sugawara always angered him. He didn't deserve to get special treatment, he wasn't the one Sugawara loved! Seeing Tsukishima take up some of Sugawara's precious affection and not even reciprocating it was beyond irritating. He was too arrogant to understand that he should be grateful for how nice Sugawara was being to such a scum like him, a low-level bastard who doesn't care about anything. Yamaguchi was… Yamaguchi. Tobio didn't necessarily have a problem with him, but he sure didn't like it when Sugawara cheered for him instead of Tobio. 

Volleyball practice was one of the only times he got to see his "lover" in all his glory. Yes he did occasionally see Sugawara during lunch or in the halls, but practice was when he got to really spend time with him. In class he would often zone out, thinking about all sorts of random scenarios involving him and Sugawara.

Tobio had soon come to terms with the fact that Sugawara had completely taken over his life. The only things that mattered were him and volleyball at this point.

One day while casually eavesdropping during lunch, Tobio noticed that a girl had walked up to Sugawara and asked if she could speak with him privately. Now, to Tobio, the word privately meant nothing. She was acting suspicious so Tobio secretly followed them. You know, to keep Sugawara safe and stuff.

"Um.. I wanted to tell you that I like you and I want to be your girlfriend! I have liked you for quite a while and you're just really sweet and kind.." The girl trailed off as a light pink hue dusted her cheeks.

So she's confessing. Confessing to Sugawara. The love of his life. The one who is made for him. Only him. Only. Him.

"I find it very flattering that you have a crush on me." Sugawara nervously laughed. "Do you mind if I take some time to think things over? Not too long, I'll only keep you waiting until tomorrow okay?" He was seriously going to think about it?! There wasn't anything to think over. 

The girl nodded in hope as she ran off in a spiral of giggles. Sugawara let out a sigh, making it obvious he wasn't interested in her. "What was that all about?" Tobio said as he came around the corner for Sugawara to see him. "Oh! You saw that huh?" Sugawara let out another one of his nervous laughs as he explained that he didn't even really know that girl.

"I think she's ugly." Tobio blurted out in full seriousness. Sugawara was taken by surprise at the fact that Tobio said such a mean thing. "She wears too much stuff on her face, makes her look like a clown."

Sugawara wanted to laugh, really, but he was also a bit caught off guard by Tobio's rudeness. "Kageyama, that is not something you should say! Maybe she is a lovely person!"

Tobio just scowled and glared in the direction she ran off in. "She's ugly and I don't like her. You don't like her either. You lied to her when you said you needed time to think. You're just stalling your rejection." Sugawara started to get a bit annoyed at Tobio for his assumptions no matter how true some of them were. "You have no right to be so rude to her. She was very brave to confess to me, so the only thing I can do is think about it."

Tobio was angry that Sugawara was giving that girl his precious time. He wasn't supposed to think about her, he was supposed to think about him and only him! That's how this thing worked right? "You can't! She doesn't deserve your fake affection!" Sugawara was also getting a little angry, but not enough to yell like Tobio was. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tobio groaned in irritation before grabbing Sugawara's shoulders. "You can't love her! You can't love anyone! You can only love me! You told me that's how it works! When you love someone they are supposed to love you back! Wasting your time thinking about some ugly girl who I know for a fact you don't like is stupid in the long run. I love you Sugawara-san. You're supposed to say it back now."

Sugawara's face was a mix of shock, confusion, and a hint of fear. Tobio's grip got tighter on his shoulders as he waited for Sugawara to say those three words. He was frozen, his brain rapidly taking in information and trying to piece together a response. "You... I.. That's not how love works." The grip on his shoulders loosened. "Even if you love someone with all your heart you can't be certain that they love you like that as well. I think you're a very amazing and talented boy, but I can't say that I've ever liked you romantically." His grip loosened even more and Sugawara had hoped he would let go. Instead, Tobio grabbed on even tighter than before, almost like he was a child who was afraid of the dark. Looking up to meet his eyes, Sugawara saw that Tobio looked.. scared.

"That's not true. You can't be serious." Tobio whispered so quietly that Sugawara barely heard him. He took a deep breath and prepared to say what he thought would surely leave a dent in their friendship. "Kageyama Tobio, I do not love you. I never have and I never will. Now let go of my shoulders."

No. No. No. No. No. No.  
No no no no no  
no no no **no**  
no no no  
NONONONONONONONONONONO  
_No. He's lying. He's confused. He doesn't understand yet. I'll make him understand. I have to. He loves me. I know he does._

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would like to apologize for taking so long on this, but I did promise to finish Kagesuga week so I will! Even if it does take me a few months lol The second day prompts had me really stuck and I did three different versions before deciding to completely skip over it. I spent like 90% of my time working on the second day so when I finally started the third I just threw something together and hoped it would work. That's why this is coming out in October instead of September. Again, very sorry but I do hope you enjoyed reading! -Ventus🌻💛✨


End file.
